This invention relates to systems assisting an individual in the transport of golf-related equipment. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for efficient manual towing of a wheeled golf trolley using the torso of a golfer or golf caddy.
The sport of golf typically requires a golfer to transport his or her equipment across the length of the course on which the sport is played. A typical golf course may comprise up to eighteen holes of play (a hole is generally defined as a section of the course between a tee, where a ball is first hit, to a physical hole in which the ball is eventually placed) and may comprise an overall length exceeding 7500 yards. Traditionally, a golfer will carry a number of golf clubs to execute play. These clubs are generally grouped within a golf bag which, when fully loaded, comprises a considerable weight.
Many golfers find the manual transport of their equipment across eighteen holes of play both tiring and ultimately detrimental to their overall performance. For example, the accuracy and power of a player's drive is directly impacted by a player's level of muscle fatigue. Similarly, a player's short game (putting the ball across a green into the hole) is especially affected by arm fatigue. A golfer seeking to reduce the load by employing a manually pulled golf cart or similar trolley may experience continued levels of arm fatigue as the pulling and twisting force applied to the player's body causes the player's arms to tire, especially during the towing or pushing of the equipment between the ending holes of a course. Clearly, needs exists for efficient and economical systems for reducing the stress and fatigue a player experiences during the manual transport of golf equipment during play.